The invention relates to leveling devices for vehicles, especially large, recreational vehicles and trailers.
Recreational vehicles must be maintained in a level, horizontal position when parked in order to ensure comfort and proper operation of appliances, tables, and the like. Examples of ramp leveling devices can be found by a review of Blatz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,154, commonly assigned; Blatz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,315, commonly assigned; and Redfern, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 426,933. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,328,154 and 5,458,315 are incorporated by reference herein.
It is not only desirable for a leveler assembly to lift and support a wheel of a recreational vehicle but it is often additionally desirable to restrain movement of a wheel of a recreational vehicle in a first given direction. A vehicle wheel positional restraint is advantageous for two separate reasons. First, a vehicle wheel positional restraint will give feedback to a vehicle operator that the wheel has reached a position upon the leveler assembly that the person desires. Second, the wheel positional restraint restrains movement of the vehicle wheel after the vehicle has been parked. Examples of patents which illustrate leveler assembly devices with wheel restraints can be found in Price, U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,179 and Rogers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,441.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus and method of utilization thereof of a vehicle wheel positional restraint which can be utilized with ramp leveler devices similar to those found in Blatz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,154, Blatz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,315, and Redfern, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 426,933.
In a preferred embodiment the present invention brings forth a vehicle wheel positional restraint useful in a wheel support leveler assembly. The assembly includes a first planar body having upper and lower surfaces with pins extending from spaced locations similar to those mentioned in the Blatz, et al. patents. The vehicle wheel positional restraint in a preferred embodiment includes a body having a lower surface with pin engaging pockets to receive pins of planar bodies in a non-interfering interlocking manner. The vehicle wheel positional restraint has an upper surface with an obstruction at an extreme end to prevent movement of the vehicle in a first given direction. The vehicle wheel positional restraint also in such preferred embodiment has a portion for overlapping one planar body with pockets for engaging pins of such planar body. The vehicle wheel positional restraint additionally will have a heel portion having pin engaging pockets for engaging a second planar body laterally positioned with respect to the first planar body. The second planar body is stacked at a different vertical height.
The combined assembly of the planar bodies and the vehicle wheel positional restraint cooperate to lift, support and additionally restrain the position of the vehicle wheel in a first given direction.
The above-noted features and advantages of the present invention will be further realized by those skilled in the art from a review of the invention as provided in the accompanying drawings and detailed description.